


Flirting Failure

by Kalira



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Yama has beentryingto make his interest known to his captain. Evidently all he needed was to be a little bolder about his desires. . .
Relationships: Harlock/Yama | Logan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Flirting Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Mousie's [request](https://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/189465419224/i-would-love-to-see-a-harlock-x-yama-fic-based-on) via my Tumblr.

“-no, of course that isn’t my concern. It is not a problem for me.”

Yama paused in the corridor, tilting his head, curious what the Captain was discussing.

“I’m . . . happy enough for him to come to me whenever he likes, of course I am. I’m only concerned that perhaps he is having difficulties among the crew. Or perhaps there is some other reason he feels out of place here.” Harlock was saying, and Yama’s eye widened. “He never truly intended to be a pirate. . . Perhaps it is not a path that he wished to walk, and though he made the choices that brought him here himself, he is now trapped upon it.”

Yama didn’t know to whom Harlock was speaking - hopefully only the ship itself - but he was _mortified_.

“I’m happy to be a touchstone for him if that is what he needs, but I am aware I lack in that respect. He would be better seeking out one of the crew.” Harlock said. “You, perhaps, or Kei, it seems she has been attached to him since she caught him to bring him on board.”

“Rather I think, since I told her he was her responsibility because she had.” Yattaran said, with a laugh. “Or maybe since he saved her on their first trip out.”

“That is true.” Harlock said contemplatively. “Perhaps the next time he seeks me out I should-”

Yama pushed inside and tried to neither freeze nor show his feelings on his face as the Captain turned towards him, cape billowing. “Captain.” Yama said, bowing slightly as he came right up to Harlock’s side. “I-” He faltered.

Yattaran looked at him, brows raised, and Yama cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Yama! I am always glad to speak with you,” Harlock said, “but I have been thinking that perhaps if you seek. . . I may not be the-”

“I have been _flirting with you_.” Yama said quickly, loud and steady.

Harlock stopped speaking, eye widening. Yattaran made a choking noise that was probably laughter that he probably wouldn’t have stifled if it wasn’t _Harlock_ standing right in front of him, and Yama was _sure_ he was about to blush horribly.

“Oh.” Harlock said, blinking. “If that’s the case. . .”

Yattaran’s choking sounds got a little louder as he began edging towards the door. Yama took a breath, half wishing he wouldn’t feel even more mortified if he tried to do the same, then startled as Harlock stepped closer.

“I have a better suggestion.” Harlock said in a low tone, face serious, and Yama’s stomach knotted uncomfortably. He didn’t need to hear-

Harlock curled a hand behind Yama’s neck and pulled him into a heated kiss, and Yama’s knees nearly gave out as his eye widened. Harlock gently nipped his lower lip, free hand smoothing over his side and coming to a stop cupping his hip.

Yama whimpered softly and closed his eye, leaning into Harlock, hands catching the sides of his tall collar, as he obligingly opened to his captain’s kiss.

And Harlock kissed him very _thoroughly_ , warm and gentle but almost _commanding_ , fingers squeezing the nape of his neck just firmly enough to keep him close. By the time their lips parted, with a final gentle tug of his lower lip between Harlock’s teeth, Yama thought he would have melted to a heap on the floor if Harlock hadn’t been supporting him.

“Oh.” Yama said blankly as he caught his breath, then shivered, tugging at Harlock’s collar.

“Mm?” Harlock rubbed his side soothingly

“You. . . Erm.” Yama tried to wring sense out of his mind but he was still dizzily giddy from the kiss and he couldn’t quite put anything into words.

Harlock gave him another kiss, this one barely a feathery brush of contact, and Yama made a thin, overwhelmed sound.

He stepped away, just a little, and Harlock steadied him, then guided him towards the nearby couch. Harlock took a seat on it and Yama hesitated until he tugged gently at Yama’s wrist, drawing him down as well. Yama flushed even as he settled willingly across Harlock’s lap, and Harlock grinned, stretching out along its length with Yama held steadily there. Yama enjoyed the feel of him close and warm as they moved together, steadying himself with one hand splaying over Harlock’s chest, a little amazed to so easily just _have_ this.

“Next time I want something from you,” Yama said as Harlock wrapped an arm around him, noticing that his own voice was a little thick and dreamy but too content to care, “I am going to kiss you.”

Harlock hummed, trailing a caress up and down his back. He shivered and stretched under Harlock’s hand, feeling Harlock’s slender, _solid_ chest beneath himself. “I feel compelled to observe that may still not make your desire clear to me.”

“Will it get me more kisses from you? More of _those_ kisses?” Yama asked lazily, trailing a fingertip along the edges of the skull and crossbones on Harlock’s chest.

“Always.” Harlock promised, voice warm, squeezing Yama closer for a moment.

“Then I will be more than satisfied.” Yama assured him with a shiver.

Harlock’s full lips curled into a sweet smile Yama had never seen on his face before, a soft light in his eye. His own eye widened as he tried to commit the expression to memory.

“Yama?” Harlock asked, arching a brow, fingers straying up to run through his hair.

Yama shook his head, then stroked Harlock’s jaw and leaned up to take another kiss. Harlock hummed softly, low in his throat, a smooth sound that was almost a purr. He wound both arms a little more snugly around Yama’s waist, and he smiled against Harlock’s mouth, one knee sliding between Harlock’s thighs as he settled even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Mousie's request was:
>
>>   
> I would love to see a harlock x yama fic based on the "“I’m flirting with you.” prompt. I've been binge reading ur fics on ao3 these past few days, thank you for satisfying my craving for this ship <3 
> 
> (from [this](https://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/171056917537/send-me-two-or-more-characters-and-a-number-and) prompt set)


End file.
